warnerbrosfanon2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mankelita/transcript
Prologue: Kinidare forest Julius, Kestral and Arturo are gathering up berries and fruits to bring down to Kinidare Village. Kestral: "Okay, you guys, that's enough berries and fruits for now," Julius: "let's go back to Kinidare Village." Arturo: "Oh good, Mankelita's waiting for us there." The 3 critter friends continue on their way to Kinidare Village. Rankin-Bass and Warner Bros. Animation pictures presents: '' ''Mankelita Directed Tony Cervone Produced by Pam Coats Screenplay written by Matt Lieberman Starring the voice talents from: '' ''Claudia Lynx Kalani Queypo Julia Jones Dwayne Johnson Irene Bedard Jason David Frank Naomi Scott Adam Beach Mae Whitman Ludi Lin Lana Condor RJ Cyler Emily Hahn Booboo Stewart Lucy Liu Paul Giamatti Hugh Jackman Jack Black David Thewlis Will Ferrell and Mark Wahlberg Scene 1: Kinidare Village The Native American villagers are preparing for the big wedding ceremony. Mikasi: "Sewati, have you got the fresh vegetables, berries and fruits yet?" Sewati: "I sure did, Mikasi," Mikasi: "how 'bout you, Sakima?" Sakima: "I got everything in proper control." Kanuna: "That's good, 'cause we got everything that we need for yours and Mankelita's super special event." Cut to Mankelita, Chief Okomi and her 4 sisters right by their village tent. Chief Okomi: "Selamat pagi, my fellow people, I bring you all here to celebrate the heroic bravery of 1 of our brave and fearless warriors: Sakima." Cheering Wildly In Indian Style Chief Okomi: "He faced an evil dark dragon, the battle lasted from the rising of the bright sun 'til the evening shadows fell right over, our warriors fought with courage and bravery, but none as brave, heoric and fearless as Sakima, he attacked with the powerful strength of the mighty bear, he's proven himself to be the greatest warrior in our village by destroying every single monster in his path, tonight, we dine in his honor." Mankelita: "Sakima's so handsome looking." Sonoma: "I especially like his smiling face." Cheering Wildly Again Chief Okomi: "Mankelita, my dear daughter, good to see you again." Mankelita: "Namaste, Father, good to see you again as well too." Chief Okomi: "Seeing your face gives me good joy and excitement, I'm so relieved you're still home safe and secure, come inside with me and your sisters, we have so much to speak about, I wanna hear about everything that you been doing." Mankelita, Chief Okomi and her 4 sisters go right inside their village tent. Mankelita: "Father, I have the feeling that something super exciting's about to happen." Chief Okomi: "Yes, of course something super exciting's about to happen." Mankelita: "Oh really? then what is it?" Chief Okomi: "Sakima's asked your hand in marriage." Mankelita: "Me? marry Sakima? thanks a bunch for telling me that, Father, I'm super excited." Chief Okomi: "I'm so thrilled you agree with me, Mankelita, Sakima will make the most perfect husband for you, he's loyal and strong and fearless and will build you a real nice house with sturdy walls, doors and windows, with him, you'll be safe and secure from harm, right after your mission quest to find the spirit grail to protect our village from danger, it'll be time for you and Sakima to marry 1 another and take your place among our people, especially the wild mountain streams must join the river banks." Chief Okomi gives Mankelita her late mother's necklace. Chief Okomi: "Your mother wore this beautiful necklace for our wedding ceremony, right before she passed away from complications of cholera, it was her dream vision to see you where it at your own wedding ceremony, it suits you perfectly." Mankelita: "Wow, this is beautiful looking, okay, Father, I'll wear it and keep my promise to you and all of our people." Malia: "We're super excited for you, Mankelita," Sonoma: "you always made the right choices." Mankelita: "Why thanks a bunch, I'm so thrilled you all think so." Mankelita goes on her mission quest with Julius, Kestral and Arturo to find the spirit grail. Sakima: "Wow, Mother, she's even more beautiful than before." Abeytu:"I know, Sakima, you did everything for Mankelita in your entire life." Sewati: "You 2 are the most perfect for 1 another," Mikasi:"if you marry her and later have a future son or daughter," Kanuna: "then Mother will become a future grandmother and her father will become a future grandfather," Sewati: "we'll become future uncles," Malia: "and we'll become future aunts as well." Mankelita: "Well what am I supposed to do to prepare myself for the super big event?" Chief Okomi: "Well 1st you need to obtain a compass from your godmother, Sinopa, that way you'll follow the right path to justice and victory, but make sure you watch out for the evil nasty Governor Caligari, 'cause if he and his evil men see you, you'll be taken away for no good reason, do you understand that right now?" Mankelita: "Yes, Father, I understand that right now." Chief Okomi: "Good, now off you go." Mankelita, Julius, Kestral and Arturo walk around on their journey quests on their way to Sinopa's village tent. Sinopa: "Is that my goddaughter, Mankelita I see out there?" Maneklita: "Yes, Sinopa, it's me, and I'm on a mission quest to do the tasks I need to do in order to marry Sakima." Sinopa: "Well, Mankelita, if you wanna marry Sakima, all you need to do is take this compass with you, (she hands Mankelita the bright blue compass), and remember, stay on the right path to justice and victory, and remember to burn the green amulet right before Governor Caligari and his evil men get it, now you can continue your journey quest." Mankelita, Julius, Kestral and Arturo continue walking around on their journey quests. Category:Transcripts